


Starmora Reunion but make it Emotional

by zooweamama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, F/M, Fix It Fic, I wrote this and I’m posting it without editing so here’s to hoping it’s good, Starmora, also I can’t remember exactly how that scene went down just that I hated it, but that’s just my opinion, except by fix it I mean make it sadder, starmora deserved better I think, this is the only time I’ll post f/m ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooweamama/pseuds/zooweamama
Summary: He knew it. Thanos had lied. She was alive. He knew that because here she was, battle-ready and as stunning as ever.





	Starmora Reunion but make it Emotional

Peter could see her from a mile away. The light of the setting sun surrounded her like a halo. Dust and bullets flew and fell around her but she was untouchable. Gorgeous. Ethereal.

All at once the whole in his heart had left and he felt complete again, as though everything was right in the world. He _knew_ it. Thanos had lied. She was alive. He knew that because here she was, battle-ready and as stunning as ever.

Her name left his lips before he even thought to say it, “Gamora?”

Gamora turned her head, her face contorted in confusion. No. No, that’s not right. Peter must have been seeing things wrong. There was a cloud of dust covering the battlefield from the gunfire, she was a little ways away and the ships overhead darkened the sky, he must just be seeing things wrong. She has to have recognized him.

She has to.

“Gamora, I cant believe it’s you!” Peter practically sobbed as he made his way to her. He had to touch her again, just to see that she’s real. He had to hold her and dance with her just one more time.

But as Peter made it through the rubble to the point where he was standing right in front of her, mere feet away, the confusion on Gamora’s face was unmistakable.

“I’m sorry,” she said, it was quiet, especially compared with the surrounding sounds of the battle, but he could read the words on her lips as clear as day. His world came crashing down. It was as though his heart had dropped through the ground beneath him.

Gamora’s words hammered the last nail in the coffin. Peter understood that the Gamora he knew was really, truly gone forever when she added, “but I don’t know who you are.”


End file.
